


Proposition

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aural Kink, Bottom Greg, Car Sex, Clothed Sex, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Anthea, Top Mycroft, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft wants to watch Greg be taken. They know just the woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposition

Greg groaned as Mycroft's sure hand stroked him, barely even getting him out of his trousers. They were in the back of Mycroft’s car and Greg was trying to keep quiet; a hard task with his lover whispering in his ear. 

"I love to watch you, Gregory," he said softly, breath hot in his ear. "I want to watch you be taken."

Greg bit his lip. "But who would you trust with me?"

"A good question." Mycroft twisted his wrist, wringing a soft moan from him. "A woman, I think." 

Greg shivered. "I'd go for that."

Mycroft's teeth scraped his ear. "I know. I can see that it's arranged if you like."

Arching up against his hand Greg nodded. "Please. I'd love to do that. Love for you to watch me."

"I'll see to it." Mycroft gave one more twist of his wrist and Greg came, a quickly produced handkerchief catching the worst of it. 

**

Despite the conversation, Greg was still surprised to come into Mycroft's kitchen a week later to find Mycroft and Anthea waiting for him. She was on her mobile, of course, but she set it down to give him a predatory look that made him shiver. 

"Do you recall our conversation of last week?" asked Mycroft. 

Greg nodded. "You wanted a woman you trust. I can't think of anyone better."

Anthea stood and took Greg's hand. He allowed himself to be led upstairs and into one of the spare bedrooms. He was glad they weren't using the master for this. 

"Strip," she ordered, going to the closet. Mycroft settled into a chair in the corner and steepled his fingers, just watching. 

Greg undressed, carefully folding his clothes and putting them on the dresser. Anthea came back out in a skirt and button up, letting him see the lube, dildo and slim vibrator and setting them on the bed. She walked to Greg and pulled him into deep kiss, letting him run his hands over her arms and shoulders, get to know her body. 

Anthea pulled away and pushed him at the bed. Greg lay back, watching her as she unbuttoned her shirt and set it aside, then slid off her skirt to show she was already wearing the harness. She was certainly fit and Greg couldn’t help the way his cock twitched in response. He shot a glance at Mycroft, but the man was unmoving, simply watching.

Lubing up the vibrator, Anthea shifted Greg so that Mycroft would have a better view. Greg moaned as she turned it on and teased his entrance with it. He reached down to stroke his cock slowly, closing his eyes and letting himself focus on the pleasure.

They’d certainly used vibrators in bed before, but Anthea was gentle in a way even Mycroft wasn’t. Not in a bad way, just different. “He’s not fragile,” said Mycroft as if he were discussing the weather. 

Greg looked over, but he didn’t seem to have moved. Anthea pressed it in and quickly found his prostate, making Greg groan and arch up, spreading his legs wider for her. She smiled down at him in a way that reminded him of Mycroft when he wanted to top, something feral, predatory.

Uncertain if he could touch. Greg reached out and stroked one of Anthea’s legs. She gave a little hum and continued her work. After a moment she shifted to stretch out along Greg’s side, giving him access.

It had been a long time since Greg had been with a woman, but he remembered how this went. Certain Mycroft was watching closely Greg licked slowly at first, then used his fingers, rewarded with a soft moan from her and a bit more aggression in the way she was using the vibrator.

He found himself wondering if he’d get to take her. Their discussions hadn’t gotten past Greg being the one with a strap-on up his arse. Well, whatever happened tonight, it would be unforgettable, he was certain.

She pulled away after a few minutes and he found himself chasing after a bit. Still smiling she pushed him back down on the bed before making him roll over and get on his knees. Greg tried not to tense as she knelt behind him, adjusting the dildo in the harness and then pressing the head of it against him.

Greg dropped his head and groaned as Anthea breached him. As he adjusted to the unfamiliar sensation he finally raised his head and met Mycroft’s eyes. The fingers were still steepled at his mouth, but his eyes were dark and his tongue darted out to wet his lips. The details that betrayed his calm mask were as much as if Mycroft was sitting there wanking, really.

Anthea thrust deeper into him, one hand on his hip, holding him steady. A smile spread across Greg’s face. Mycroft’s eyes flickered to Anthea as if sharing a silent communication. Anthea’s free hand was suddenly in his hair, pulling back. Greg’s eyes slammed shut and he groaned. Anthea was all the way in, grinding her hips against him before she started thrusting.

Greg was almost painfully hard, but there was no leverage to get a hand on his leaking cock, not with the way Anthea was pulling his hair (which was doing nothing to reduce his erection) and the way she was thrusting into him. It was clearly not a cock, too firm and not pulsing or warm but somehow it was even hotter when her breasts brushed his back.

She let go of his hair and grabbed his hips, thrusting a few more times before pulling all the way out. With surprising strength she flipped him onto his back. Anthea quickly removed the dildo from the harness and Greg was so entranced watching her that he didn’t realize Mycroft had moved until strong hands were pinning his wrists to the bed.

For a moment Greg forgot how to breathe as Mycroft looked down at him, face as implacable as ever, save dark eyes that betrayed his lust. Anthea straddled him and guided him inside of her. She dragged a nail down his chest to get his attention back on her. “Don’t you _dare_ come,” she ordered.

Greg could only nod mutely. She braced herself on his chest and used him, letting her eyes fall closed. Greg could feel how close he was, but he clenched his fists in Mycroft’s iron grip and tried to breathe shallowly even as he watched her hair fall around her shoulders and her breasts bounce with every movement. Mycroft’s cool hands were slowly warming around his wrists.

Finally Anthea gave a tiny cry and Greg felt her squeeze around him. He’d almost forgotten how a woman felt when she came and it took his last bits of control to keep from coming inside of her.

Anthea carefully got off of him. Greg groaned softly, his cock feeling the loss. Mycroft was still staring down at him, clearly contemplating as he continued to hold his wrists. Anthea sat on the edge of the bed to watch.

“Hands and knees again, Gregory,” ordered Mycroft, releasing his grip.

Licking his lips, Greg hurried to obey. There was the sound of Mycroft’s fly opening but before Greg could look back, Anthea was touching his chin and leaning in for a soft kiss. He moaned into her mouth, not minding the distraction all that much.

Mycroft pushed in and Greg moaned against her lips. Anthea pulled back, looking from Greg to Mycroft with a satisfied smile on her face. Mycroft’s hands held his hips as he bottomed out and Greg could tell without looking that he’d only undressed as far as getting his cock out. No doubt he was getting lube all over the front of his suit pants. The very thought made Greg shudder and he might have come but one of Mycroft’s hands came around to squeeze the base of his cock.

Greg groaned and breathed. Mycroft patiently waited until Greg gave a small nod and leaned down to pillow his head on his arms. Anthea ran a hand through his hair. Mycroft began to move again and Greg relaxed into the familiar feel of it. 

It didn’t take long at all for Mycroft’s thrusts to become erratic; no doubt he was just as aroused as Greg. Just when he thought Mycroft would come, the other man pulled out. Greg gave a small whine at the loss, but then he was being guided backwards and into Mycroft’s lap. The wool suit was warm against his back. Mycroft nibbled the side of his throat and Greg’s eyes closed again. He could hear Anthea crawling forward and then she went nearly all the way down on him.

Greg arched up again, a wordless cry escaping his lips. Mycroft kept one strong arm wrapped around him, a button rubbing against one nipple. His other hand held Greg’s chin and teeth grazed his ear. Anthea’s head bobbed, her hair tickling the inside of his thigh and he was struggling to keep any sort of control, writhing between them.

“Come for me,” whispered Mycroft.

With a strangled cry, Greg did, Anthea swallowing around him. He was aware of Mycroft coming at nearly the same time but his world had shrunk down to soft lips around his cock and wool surrounding the rest of him.

Finally Greg cracked his eyes open, heart still thudding in his chest. Anthea daintily wiped her mouth with one of Mycroft’s handkerchiefs, a satisfied smile on her face. Mycroft had eased him off his cock and onto the bed and somehow tucked himself away already. Greg turned his head to kiss him, then leaned forward to kiss Anthea.

She kissed him back, but only for a moment. collecting the toys and lube, then her clothes and went to the closet, coming back out in a robe, clothes tucked under one arm and heels in one hand, mobile in the other. “I’ll be in the second guest bedroom if you need anything else,” she said, still with that same smile on her face as she sauntered out.

Greg watched her go, then curled up in Mycroft’s arms. His lover kissed the top of his head and stroked his hair. “I did rather enjoy that.”

“I know you did,” chuckled Greg. “Maybe again some other time? Special occasion?”

“I would not be opposed if all parties were interested.” Mycroft sounded especially pleased.

Greg raised his head and kissed him soundly. “Sounds like an excellent proposition to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very grateful to Cuda for holding my hand through a kink i'm not so familiar with. Also to detectivetype40, hums-happily and the writing group.
> 
> Also I'm gonna give a bit of credit to Songlin for the idea too.
> 
> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
